Fideo Ardena
Fideo Ardena (フィディオ・アルデナ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's the forward and the current captain of Orpheus. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"Ace striker called the White Meteor of Italy."'' Appearance He has medium brown hair, dark blue eyes, average height and body built. His hairstyle is quite similar to Ichinose Kazuya's and Leonardo Almeida's. He is seen wearing the Orpheus soccer uniform or jacket. In the movie, he is seen wearing the Raimon soccer uniform. In the game, Fideo's casual clothes are seen to be a blueish t-shirt with a blue over shirt and dark brown pants. His casual clothes are exclusive in the third Inazuma Eleven game. He is referred too by Rika as a total hottie. Personality He's an amiable person- we can see this from the fact that he's shoown to come quite close to Endou after their first meeting. He always tries to help people and hates taking advantage of people in need, proving him a kind and trust-worthy person. He believes in soccer and his team very much. He also doesn't give up easily, exactly like Endou. He's one of those people who calls Endou by his first name,'Mamoru', apart from Fuyuka, Rococo and Daisuke, and Endou's mother. Fideo loves soccer and apparently never gets tired of playing it because he remembers his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. Plot Season 3 Fideo debuted in the anime in Episode 068. He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fideo along with his team, Orpheus, practicing. After that night Fideo met Endou for the first time. He also appeared later in the opening ceremony of FFI, carrying the Orpheus flag, since he was the current captain. In Episode 091, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fideo and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match between Orpheus and Team K. The day before the match, 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planned the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Thanks to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, Orpheus won and got to keep the position as Italy's representative team. It was then revealed after the match that Kageyama planned it so that Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou wouldn't be at the match against The Empire. He then watched the match of Inazuma Japan and became impressed by their abilities as they surpass Andes no Arijigoku . After that Kageyama became Orpheus' coach, to which shocked everyone and Fideo too. After some time, Fideo got rather curious of why Kageyama hated soccer but was so good at it. He later discovered about Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata, Orpheus's original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this, Fideo along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter. By using Catenaccio Counter, he made Kageyama realise his love for soccer again. Nakata returns to the team, and states that the team and Fideo has started to grow more, and stated that Fideo became a reliable leader. In the end of the match, Orpheus ties with Inazuma Japan in their match, which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals tournament. He is next seen with Mark, Therese, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who kidnapped Rika and Haruna. He along, with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they were successful. The next time he was seen was when his team played against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal. He was shocked when Rococo blocked his Odin Sword without using any hissatsu. Though Endou came to cheer them up, he was still upset. Afterwards, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how Little Gigant played. Later, he's shown watching the final match along with his teammates, and the other teams. During the second half, he becamed shocked as Rococo entered the field as a forward. He saw Inazuma Japan win and was happy for Endou and the others. He then said goodbye to Endou at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. Movie In the movie, he travels back in time and joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. During the match, he uses Odin Sword to create a chain shoot along with Kanon's God Cannon to make a goal. His Odin Sword's style is different in the movie. He was later injured by a shot made by Ikas Stakkas. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, first you must defeat Orpheus on the principal route. Then you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him in the Liocott Island's beach (the same place where you first meet Fideo). He appears randomly. Like some of other FFI captain you must defeat him 3 times than he will join you. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Fideo, you need to have: *'Player': Angelo Cabrini (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park); *'Player': Gigi Blasi (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park); *'Player': Demonio Strada (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park); *'Photo': Hologram Soccer Ball (Tooked at Future City's Museum) After this, he can be scouted by an ammount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 166 *'TP': 163 *'Kick': 141 *'Dribbling': 101 *'Technique': 103 *'Block': 103 *'Speed': 113 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 61 *'Lucky': 97 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 116 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Divine Arrow' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'SK Ikemen Up!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'SK Ikemen UP!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Double Shot' *'OF Muei Souha' *'SK Ikemen UP!' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Odin Sword' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Tactics *' Catenaccio Counter' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Aoki Ryuuk' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Aoki Ryuuk' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Rococo Urupa' **'OF Kazaana Drive' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'World Representatives' *'Europe Continental Team' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *Fideo (along with Therese, Mark, and Edgar) has a character song called 'Eikou e no Yell!'. *In the game, he meets Rushe after making his seat to the FFI and cared for her until he went for it and this caused her to have a really strong bond with him. *His relationship with Rushe in the game is very similar to Kidou and Haruna. It wasn't shown in the anime, however. *He calls Endou Mamoru by his forename Mamoru and not by his surname Endou just like Rococo. Navigation Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Orpheus Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Neo Raimon Category:Red Team